Darkened Dreamer
by couchyogurt
Summary: Rapunzel and Eugene live away from the castle in a small cabin on their own. They have been married for a few years and still very much in love. But when Rapunzel's dreams turn dark, what will be in store for this young couple?
1. A Mindful Heart

At the top of the tower, the very top of the tower, Rapunzel looked down and could imagine how it would feel. She would let go and the freedom of the fall would be amazing. The last seconds of her life as the best seconds of her life. She knew she couldn't stay in that tower any longer. Her life had been about seclusion. Now she was ready for her death to be about openness. The open free-falling. Landing in that, what was it called, grass? Would it be wet? Would it be soft? Would she even feel it at all? Closing her eyes, she let go.

"Rapunzel, Rapunzel, RAPUNZEL!" She heard the shouting but couldn't figure out where it came from. She slowly opened her eyes and realized she wasn't on top of the tower. She wasn't even in the tower. Where was she? She finally focused on the figure who had been shaking her and shouting at her. It was Eugene. Ah, sweet Eugene.

"Hi" she said with the softness of a voice unused for several hours.

"Hi yourself. I'm sorry to wake you, but you've slept so long and I was worried about you after that fall." He let his hand land gently on her head where the bump protruded at her temple. "What were you smiling about?" he wondered aloud.

Rapunzel pulled back. She had been smiling? But that was a suicidal dream, the fourth she'd had that week. Why had she been smiling? She chose to lie, not her first one that week. "I, uh, I must have been dreaming about us."

He bent down so their lips could meet, a morning ritual that he didn't want to abandon ever. "You can tell me all about it over breakfast. I brought you egg scramble on toast – your favorite." Eugene motioned to the tray he had set on the other side of the bed. "And orange juice."

Rapunzel smiled up at him while she struggled to sit up. "My favorite? Don't you mean the only breakfast you know how to make?" She chuckled then moaned as the pain came rushing back. "What did you say happened to me again?"

Eugene immediately sat on the bed and attempted to help her sit up slower. He tried to cover the concern in his face from her memory lapse. "Don't you remember? The horse? The fall?" He studied her face for any hint of recognition of the events from yesterday.

She furrowed her eyebrows, obviously deep in thought. She could remember that they were headed home from the castle. They had visited with her parents in their weekly trip. She had wanted to take the long way around through the woods to stop by the Snuggly Duckling to visit with the guys. Eugene had acquiesced, although a bit begrudgingly. He seemed in a bit of a hurry to get home to their cozy cabin tucked back in the forest. But that was all she could remember. And now here she was, back in the cabin, but with no memory of how she got there.

Rapunzel shook her head, attempting to bring back a memory, anything she could say to make Eugene feel better. She had seen the micro-expression of worry flash across his face. She could always see through him and he could usually see through her. But at this moment, most of the week actually, she didn't want him to see through her.

"It's okay, love. Here, lie back down. That fall must have been harder than I thought" Eugene's cheerful voice was no mask for his concern, but they both pretended it was. "You know, I think maybe I'll let you lie quietly while I go see about having you checked out."

Rapunzel had lost her memory, but not her sense of humor. "You're the only one I want checking me out" she murmured.

Eugene smiled one last time as he tucked the well-worn quilt around her. He ducked his head and turned away as he felt a tear come to his eye. _No, he could not let her see that!_ He thought to himself. _I must be strong for her. This is much more serious than I thought, why didn't I go get the doctor last night? _He berated himself as he grabbed his coat and headed outside.

Max must have sensed that he was needed. He was standing outside the cabin, alert, ready to go wherever was needed. Eugene had planned on riding the horse to the Snuggly Duckling for help in finding Doctor Parkston, but then he had an idea. Max could get a note there and that way he wouldn't have to leave Rapunzel here alone. Another tear threatened to spill out the corner of his eye and he blinked quickly to make it disappear. Couldn't have Max see him cry either, he'd never hear the end of it. Eugene dashed back in to the cabin, quickly and quietly to dash a note off for Max to carry.

In the other room, Rapunzel let her eyes droop shut. She was so tired_. Why am I so tired? And why am I having those dreams? I don't want to kill myself! The dreams have been coming since before the fall and I can still remember them. Did the dreams cause the fall? Did I try to kill myself?_ Her thoughts swirled around faster and faster. She wanted the thinking to stop. And yet she also wanted to sort it out and get to the bottom of it. But that last thought haunted her. _Did I try to kill myself? _

She must have drifted back to sleep for when she woke up there were three people staring down at her, worried looks draped across their faces. As soon as they saw her eyes open they began to smile that fake smile. She motioned for the water and Eugene grabbed it while her mother helped her sit up. The third person, the man, that must be the doctor. In all of Rapunzel's 23 years she'd never been seen by a doctor before and she was a bit timid. She knew about doctors, knew that they were skilled. She had studied about medicine a great deal. She truly hoped he would help ease the pain, but mostly that he could bring back her memory. _And perhaps_, she thought, _make those dreams stop._

"All right, Rapunzel, I'm going to check your head now. I want you to be as still as possible, but do tell me if my fingers hurt you worse." The doctor's kind voice helped to ease Rapunzel's fears. She took a deep breath as she felt his cool fingertips against her skin. "Okay, here's the bump. I'm going to feel around it. Feel free to stop me if I hurt you too much." Dr. Parkston reiterated.

Rapunzel didn't respond. She let him do his job, all the while thinking of other things, of the tower, of the top of it, how it would have felt had she not been dreaming and had really been soaring down towards the bottom. She blinked rapidly, desperate to get those images out of her head_. Why am I still thinking about that!_ She berated herself silently. The dr. noticed her flinch and mistook it for pain. He pulled back and waited for her tears to stop. She didn't even realize she was crying.

Later that evening as Rapunzel slept (again), the three other occupants of the house sat in front of the fireplace sipping tea and trying to think of something else to talk about. Anything to keep their minds off the injured girl in the other room. But it didn't work. There were far too many unanswered questions.

"Doctor, do you think that she will ever remember what happened in the woods? I didn't even see her fall. I just felt that she wasn't behind me all of the sudden. We were galloping rather quickly, but I could have sworn she was holding tight to me one second and gone the next. I know Max felt that she was gone as well because he stopped almost immediately." Eugene stopped at this point, embarrassed that he had let her fall, embarrassed by how upset he was recalling the incident.

"It's not your fault, Eugene" the queen reached over to pat his hand. "Accidents happen. We can't foresee everything. We can't always keep them safe." Her voice broke and they each knew she was recalling the past and the time she wasn't able to keep her safe from being kidnapped. She looked into the fire, hoping that the tears welling up in her eyes would somehow choose to stop on their own.

Dr. Parkston cleared his throat and began to speak. "Eugene, I need to know what happened after that. What did you do after you noticed she had fallen?"

Eugene sipped his tea, giving himself a moment to consider his next words. "I jumped off Max, scooped Rapunzel up in my arms and held her, trying to get her to wake up. I yelled, I shook her, I even poured water on her head, but nothing worked. She was out. I knew we were only a mile from home and that her bed would be a good place for her so I carried her the rest of the way, Max trailing behind us." Eugene set his mug down on the table. "I put her to bed and let her sleep. I know now that I should have sent Max for you last night but I figured she'd be fine! But she didn't wake up. And I was finally able to wake her at 11 this morning…"

The doctor mulled over Eugene's story for a few moments before replying. "This is important and I need both of you to think about this." He gazed at both the queen and Eugene before continuing. "Has Rapunzel been acting normal up until that fall? Is there anything else that's been going on in the last week or so that is abnormal?"

"She did complain of a headache yesterday morning at breakfast." The queen mused, "but I figured it was just from us whispering late into the night last night."

Eugene paused, not sure how much he should say. Not sure how much was medically relevant. "The headaches have been every morning for the last 6 mornings. And I think she's been having weird dreams, but I don't know because she won't share with me."

Dr. Parkston pulled out his notepad and began to jot down the information being given him. "Hmm, not sure the dreams are relevant, but could be. How do you know her dreams are weird?"

Eugene didn't want to give away this special part of their relationship but felt he must. Anything to make her better, she would understand. He hoped. "We both….we both keep dream journals where we write down our dreams and then share them with each other. It's a special ritual that's kept us very close over the years. But for the last 5 days she hasn't handed me her dream journal to read. And I can't find it where she normally keeps it." He hated that he was giving away such a precious aspect of their marriage, but felt he must to protect her.

The queen shared a shy smile with Eugene. "That's so sweet to hear that you share your dreams like that. I wonder if Rapunzel knows that her father and I do that, too, or if she thought of it all on her own?" The queen's admission brought Eugene out of his reverie. He smiled back at her, surprised, but pleased. Perhaps their dream-sharing was hereditary.

"Eugene, I didn't think the dreams were important before, but now I'm thinking maybe they are. Changes in behavior, the headaches, as well as this fall that shouldn't have happened, combined with the memory loss makes me think this is all neurological. Something in her brain has caused all these incidents. I wonder if we could find her dream diary – yes, I know it's sacred, but it could be imperative to her healing – we could find the answer. I think we need to see what her dreams were about. If they were as abnormal as you think with her not sharing, then it's almost a guarantee that her brain is being affected by something."

Eugene couldn't focus on most of what the doctor said. But he did hear one part – find the diary. He let his head fall back against his seat. _How could he possibly betray his wife by letting others read her private dreams?_ He wondered to himself. But he knew that whatever it took to make her better. He just had to know one thing.

"Dr. Parkston, if it is this brain thing, is that treatable?"

The question hung in the air for what seemed like forever. The doctor was considering the possibilities, but finally broke the silence. "I'm not sure. I would have to consult with some colleagues of mine to see what the current options are. It is possible we could get some of the symptoms under control, but the underlying cause? It's not realistic to think that we'd be able to perform the kind of operation she would need."

It pained the doctor to have to say those words, but he knew that they must be realistic about her options. Maybe someday someone would find a way to cure ailments such as these but for now not too much was known about the brain, how it functioned and how to heal it. He knew he could make her comfortable, give her some willow bark tea for the headaches, have her discuss her dreams to get them out in the open so they wouldn't torment her and perhaps even help improve her balance. But anytime she had a fall it would get worse. And fall she would if she rode a horse or did anything dangerous. Her balance would never be the same. Her thoughts would never be the same. Her brain would never be the same.

Eugene sank to the floor, his head in his hands, no longer ashamed to show the tears that fell freely down his cheeks. The pain was too much to bear. His heart hurt in a way that made him feel it was going to explode into a million tiny pieces.

The queen's gasping sobs could be heard throughout the tiny cabin. Rapunzel could hear the sobbing, had heard the prognosis even. She hadn't meant to listen in on their conversation. But she knew that what they would find in her dream journal would confirm the doctor's suspicions. It had been an awful week with awful dreams, dreams so scary she didn't dare share them with Eugene. Rapunzel quietly contemplated what it all meant. She had to do something to comfort her mother, to comfort her husband. They were in pain. Maybe it had been better to have never met any of them, to not be causing them this pain right now. Maybe it would have been best to have just stayed with Mother Gothel.

Rapunzel tried to get out of bed, but her feet wouldn't hold her as she attempted to stand. Her muted cry for help couldn't be heard over the murmurs in the other room. She slipped to the floor. The crash brought Eugene running into her room.

"I've got you, baby. I've got you" he soothed to her as he scooped her up and set her back in bed. "I won't let anything hurt you."

His words stung Rapunzel's heart. She knew his intentions were good, but his follow-through? How could he follow through on a promise like that? There was no way for him to protect her from her own brain. She slipped down into the covers, relieved to have him with her, but she couldn't find the words to let him know.


	2. A Heavy Heart

Rapunzel walks towards the shimmering lake. This lake near their home has been calling her name, whispering it, urging her closer. She doesn't bother to take her dress off, just walks in. The cold water shocks her a little but doesn't stop her. She keeps walking until the water is up to her neck. At this point she slips off her gown and it falls to the bottom of the lake. Rapunzel allows her body to float. On her back now, staring up at the vast sky, sprinkled with stars, basking in the magic of it all. She stares for the longest time, allowing her body and mind and heart to go numb in the freezing water. Rapunzel knows she's ready – she rolls over and her lets body sinks to the bottom, everything is dark.

Rapunzel wakes with a start and sucks in her breath with a gasp. She feels as though she has drowned even though she is in her own bed. Her nightgown is drenched in what she can only imagine is her own sweat. _Why do these dreams haunt me? What is wrong with my brain? Will the doctor be able to fix me or is this just the beginning of the end?_ She rolls to her side and sees Eugene staring at her. "I'm soaked" she whispers.

Eugene begins to take her nightgown off her. He doesn't know if these night sweats are related to what's wrong but he makes a mental note to mention it to the doctor. He pulls another gown from the drawer beside him and gently lowers it onto his wife's freezing body. "Let me get you another blanket" he murmurs.

But she's already fast asleep.

The queen wakes slightly having heard the commotion in the room next to her. She looks around the art studio/guest bedroom. Her daughter's work all around her, surrounding every side of the bed. She chuckles slightly thinking of Eugene making this room so that Rapunzel would have a place to paint. And paint she did. Oh, there were a few canvases that paint had splashed on during the process, but for the most part it was the walls, the ceiling and even the floors that had attracted her attention, her brush. The Queen's gaze was drawn to the corner where the Tower had been painted. Funny how that Tower had brought her so much suffering and yet she had insisted on bringing it with her. No, insisted wasn't the word. That Tower was a big part of her and she had no choice but to paint it. Eugene had told the Queen that Rapunzel hadn't even realized what she was doing until it was over.

Ah, the Tower. Her kidnapping. The Crown being stolen. The lanterns bringing her home. All these thoughts and scenes trampled through the Queen's mind_. What if..._but she didn't want to dwell on what ifs tonight. She had to dwell only on what was and the fact that her daughter, her precious, vibrant, beautiful daughter was probably not going to be alive for too much longer. The Queen feels the wetness on her face as the tears began to fall again. She had thought all the tears had been cried but obviously not as here they are again.

Eugene covers his wife with an extra blanket anyway, but he knows he won't be able to sleep. He hasn't slept all night, choosing rather to keep a close on her, wondering what strange dreams were playing inside her brain. His restlessness takes him out to the living room. He lies across the couch, his body heavy as a heartbreak. _What will I do without my Rapunzel, my Angel, the Love of my Life?_ No answers become apparent to him. The flickering flames draw his gaze to the fireplace. He is determined that whatever it takes to get her better he will do_. Perhaps if I offer reward money for someone to find a cure! Yes, that was the right idea. Money could fix anything! But_, he remembers, _I don't really have money_. Oh Rapunzel had all the money she wanted, but he never thought of it as his own. Maybe the King would offer up a reward?

And where is that diary? He desperately wants to read the book, wonders if it is as awful as he thinks, as the doctor thinks. He knows that has to be his first priority in the morning – find the diary. Dare he ask Rapunzel for it first? He hadn't been able to find it when he searched earlier in the week, what makes him think he can find it now?

Eugene must have drifted off to sleep at some point because the next thing he hears is commotion in the front yard. Oh, the racket! What is all that noise? He pulls himself up off the couch and walks to the door to peer outside.

The King has arrived, but not alone. With him he brought several carriages of soldiers, maids, other various people, food, medical supplies and who knows what else? The King descends from the biggest carriage in all his regal glory. Eugene couldn't help but think that he is imagining this. The King had never in all these years come to the cottage. The Queen came quite a bit, but never the King. Eugene could see the surprise in his eyes as he observed the home that his daughter had chosen over life in the castle.

"Eugene. How is she this morning?" The gruff words from the king brings Eugene standing at attention. No matter how much time he spent with the King, this always seemed to be his instant reaction. Stand at attention, gaze locked, show respect.

"Um, I just woke up when you pulled in. I haven't checked on her yet today." Embarrassment emanated from Eugene. The King expected a full welfare report and he had nothing. "I'll go now and see how she is."

Eugene flees into the depths of the house, not even asking him inside, anxious to get away from the man who still held a bit of hostility towards him. Oh, it wasn't because he had been a thief, wasn't because he had stolen the crown, ruined the reservoir or even that he had married Rapunzel. No, it all stems from the fact that Rapunzel had chosen to live in the cabin rather than in the castle with her parents after they were wed. The King didn't seem to see it as Rapunzel's decision but rather as something Eugene coerced her into even though that couldn't be further from the truth.

He finds the Queen and Rapunzel sitting up on the bed, Rapunzel sipping some Willow Bark tea. She looks better than she had since her fall and Eugene's mind quickly jumps to the conclusion that she is on the mend, all the other part was nothing and she would be just fine.

"Hi, Sweetheart. You're looking good this morning."

"Don't flirt with me now. I'm a mess and I need a shower." Rapunzel grinned up at her husband, happy to hear a cheerful tone in his voice, happy to be able to tease with him like old times. "What's all that noise outside? Have we been invaded?" she jokes, almost back to the Rapunzel that all know and love.

"Your father has arrived."

"Oh dear, why did he come? He's going to be unbearably overbearing." Rapunzel fretted, not realizing how redundant her declaration is. "I really wish he would have stayed at the castle."

The Queen pats Rapunzel's knee "Now, now, dear. You know your father means well. He was probably concerned about you when news of your condition came to the castle. He loves you no matter what - you know that."

Rapunzel sighs in resignation. "You're right. I do love him and want him to be with us. But please, Eugene, please remind him that this is our home and he can't just come in here and boss us all around!" She is beginning to get worked up which brings back the headache. Just when she thought the Willow Bark tea was working and keeping the pain at bay, too.

Eugene hesitates to remind his wife that as the King, her father very well could come in and boss them all around. He imagines sharing that information would only upset her further. He doesn't have time to make a decision one way or another. A firm knock on the small bedroom door startles them all.

Not waiting for an answer, the King marches in with two of his servants trailing behind him. "Rapunzel. This is Marta and Gretchen. They will be your nursemaids and take care of your every need. You look like you need to rest now, we'll leave you in their capable hands."

Eugene and the Queen stare as the imposing man marches out the door. He seems to march everywhere he goes. They know they are expected to follow and they do. He leads them into the tiny kitchen where two chefs are busy preparing what looks to be the biggest meal that had ever been made in that room. Eggs, hotcakes, fried, potatoes, bacon, sausage, three kinds of toast. No one will starve now that they are in charge of cooking.

"Eugene, I've decided that I'll be moving in here. Unless of course you'll change your mind about the castle and bring my daughter home where she belongs. She can heal better there than in this cottage. She needs round the clock medical care!" The disdain in the King's voice over the living situation is quite evident.

"Your Majesty, with all due respect I'd be happy to have Rapunzel come back to the castle to stay for a while. But that is not my decision. You'll have to ask your daughter what she wants. We live here because that's what she chose, not because of me." Eugene eyes the King for any hint of him finally understanding.

"Well, whatever the situation, I'll be with my daughter throughout. My men are currently setting up tents to house the staff while I'm here. I had to bring quite a few people with me to ensure our safety and comfort. I, of course, will be staying in the colorful room at the end of the hallway" He motions towards the back of the house. "I noticed when I let myself in to the house that my wife is already set up in there."

"Of course, your Majesty, wherever you wish to stay. Let's plan to stay here tonight regardless of what is decided about the future. It's still too soon for Rapunzel to be moved. She is no longer able to ride a horse due to her condition and to put her in that carriage when she gets so sick seems cruel at the moment. I will leave it in your hands to discuss with her moving back to the castle." Eugene's plan seems solid to everyone as the Queen and King nod in agreement. The King marches outside to inform his right hand man of the plans and to get moved in.

Eugene and The Queen glance at each other and sigh. They had a long day ahead of them.


	3. Disheartened

Doctor Parkston walks into the brightly lit conference room housed on the second floor of Corona's only hospital. Three of his colleagues have already arrived, their heads pressed together as they study the chart for Princess Rapunzel. This case has taken top priority and has the best medical minds of the times working on it.

Rather than sitting at the round table to discuss, Doctor Parkston walks over to the chalkboard and begins to write:

**Headaches**

**Strange dreams (so far unknown)**

**Balance issue leading to fall**

**Localized Memory Loss**

"If I can have your attention, gentleman, I'd like to start the differential. Obviously the symptoms lead to some sort of neurological problem." Dr. Parkston's commanding voice fills the room. "Ideas? Go."

"Fluid in the brain could cause balance issues, headaches, even memory loss." Dr. Beetmier, the local obstetrician, tosses out the first idea.

"Keen observation" Dr. Lupink encourages, but quickly refutes the idea with "but what about the dreams? Seems more like the condition would need to cause a personality change. Besides, Dr. Parkston didn't note enlarged head size." He glanced at Dr. Parkston for confirmation. A slight nod was all he needed to proceed. "We need to consider all the symptoms."

The youngest in the group, Dr. Reskin, speaks up next "Small vessel disease." It wasn't a question. It was a statement. "It would account for the disturbed thinking."

Dr. Parkston nods his head in possible agreement. "Could be. Could be. I would think the symptoms of her gait would be more obvious. I didn't see her walk myself on this visit, but I did see her a few weeks ago and she seemed to be walking fine. Plus, neither Prince Eugene nor Her Majesty the Queen mentioned her having issues walking. I was considering something more along the lines of a growth presenting in the brain, though. The headaches seem to be pointing more that way. Obviously as you know there isn't much we can do about growths in the brain."

The men murmur their agreement. It was such a shame to think of the vibrant young princess being ravaged by such a disease. If only they knew more about how the disease progressed and what could be done about it. Some research had been done post-mortem on these growths, but science and medicine just hadn't progressed far enough to know what could be done or even what might happen next to the young princess.

Rapunzel's days began to blur together. She tries to think back. Tuesday she fell, right? Or was it Wednesday? And now it is Saturday. This would typically be the day they would take their trek to the castle. Rapunzel adores her visits with her parents, looks forward to them, cherishes their special time together. And yet they had been together too long at this point. The small cabin overflowed with people and flowers and food. Rapunzel stared at the many arrangements that crowded her room alone. Peonies, daises, roses, mums – so lovely and colorful but so overwhelming.

A small sigh escapes her lips. She supposes she should be thankful for this outpouring of love from the Kingdom, but she only feels exhaustion. Rapunzel reaches under her pillow for her dream journal. Now that she didn't have to hide it, she keeps it close to her always. Yes, Eugene had found it two days ago. In the outhouse behind her feminine products had seemed to be the perfect place where he would never look. And yet he had found it. Perhaps he knew her better than she wished to admit.

Recalling that confrontation from earlier in the day she shuddered a bit, not in fear, but in the absolute sadness she had seen in Eugene's eyes. "Rapunzel, why were you hiding this from me? And is this how you really feel?" He had implored.

"No, no. I don't have any desire to kill myself. I have never contemplated it while awake. It's these dreams that continue to haunt me. And I can't seem to get rid of them no matter how much I try!" She knew that the intensity and frequency of the suicide dreams had only gotten worse since her last entry. "And Eugene, it's continued. Every time I sleep now, I dream of some new form of killing myself. Please make it stop, please!"

Eugene had wrapped his arms around her, pulling her as close as possible. "Oh sweetness, I just wish you would have told me. I hate that you've been carrying this burden alone! I need to get word to the doctor, you know. He needs to know what the dreams have been. Hopefully that will help with his diagnosis."

"I don't….I don't want my parents to see this or to know. I don't want them to think these are my true feelings because they're not!" Rapunzel begged Eugene to keep it a secret. In the end he had agreed to keep her secret, but not from the doctor and his team. They had to know. He dropped a kiss on her lips and went to transcribe a letter to the doctor.

Rapunzel sighs and opens the journal to a new page, wishing to record her latest dream.

_I climbed the huge sycamore behind the house. With me, I carried rope – a long white rope that would assist me in my mission, whatever that mission might be. I didn't know yet what I was doing, only that I had to climb higher and higher. I reached for the next branch and felt it crack under my weight although I wasn't heavier than normal. Hmm, I must be too high. I needed a branch that could hold all my weight, this much I knew. I climbed back down a bit until I found the sturdiest branch that was still high enough up. Rope around the branch, tied tight. Rope around my neck, tied tighter. Ready and drop._

Rapunzel lays the notebook down in her lap. _Why must they all end in my death?_ _Am I really wanting to kill myself in my subconscious or is this just my mind's way of telling me I won't be alive much longer and preparing me for the inevitable? Is this disease going to kill me? _The musings seemed to be the same that she'd had the day before and the day before that but this time she hopes for a revelation. She needs an answer.

She flips back a few pages in the book, wants to reread some past entries. But as she tries to focus on the pages, she finds that she can't. The letters blur together. They lose all shape and then suddenly darkness.

"EUGENE!"


	4. Heartache

"I want to go to the castle." Rapunzel awakes early Tuesday morning with this declaration. The days of darkness had been long, filled with doctors poking and prodding, friends reading to her, Eugene and her mother doting over her and her father fretting and desperately trying to command the Kingdom of Corona with such limited resources.

Never a peaceful moment, the cottage and surrounding property resonating with sound, reminding Rapunzel of a circus. She knew that if she could just get to the castle things would be quieter. Yes, true there would be more people but with such a larger space for everyone to occupy, she might have a chance at resting.

And she needed the rest. Since she had gone blind 3 days ago, she had almost ceased to sleep. She tried everything she could think of to get to sleep – sleepy tea, counting sheep, being read to – but all to no avail. In the evenings she would drift off for a half hour or so, and then lay wake for 3 hours only to repeat the process. Exhaustion was setting in and she knew if she could see she would be hallucinating at this point.

Eugene sleeps through the proclamation, his snoring evidence of this fact. Nights of fretting over her had finally taken its toll on him. _No matter_, Rapunzel thinks, _I'll just walk down the hall and get my mother._

She hadn't counted on the fact that with the room filled with vases of flowers and who knew what else she wouldn't make it the two feet to the door. Falling wasn't new to her. She had been falling pretty regularly for a week now. But falling with no one at her elbow to catch her?

Rapunzel lies in a heap on the floor. She may not have her vision any longer but she still had her voice. "Help!"

Eugene snores louder.

Marta and Gretchen rush into the Princess's room. They gently lift her to standing allowing her to regain her balance.

"Princess, what is it you need?" Gretchen asks timidly.

"Take me to my mother. Please." Rapunzel tried to never order the servants. She preferred to ask. But her mind was muddled and she couldn't remember everything lately.

"Of course, Your Highness" Marta agrees quickly. "Let me just hold your elbow here and I will guide you. The Queen is already in the living room this morning."

The Queen looks up from her reading as Rapunzel enters. Before she even has time to greet her, Rapunzel starts in.

"Mother, I'd like to go back to the castle today. It's too noisy here, I can't sleep and I know Father will not leave and take this…this circus away unless I go to the castle. So let's get dressed, get packed and get out."

The Queen is a bit surprised, not so much by the request, but by the bossy tones in Rapunzel's voice. She had never heard her make demands or complain in the past. "All right dear. Let's make a list of what you need to take with you. We can start the process of getting everything packed up to take you home."

"Not home, Mother. This is my home. But yes, the castle. We must go back to the castle."

Hours later Rapunzel feels regret deep in her stomach – or is that motion sickness? Regardless she wishes someone would have tried to talk her out of leaving her home. But everyone seemed relieved. From Marta to her father to Eugene – they all were happy she had chosen to go. _So why did none of them just ask me to go to the castle? How long would they have just stayed cramped up in our tiny cabin?_

The carriage comes to an abrupt halt. Had Eugene not been holding her against his chest Rapunzel would have taken another tumble. "What's going on?" Eugene asks aloud to no one in particular. He knows they couldn't have made it all the way quite yet.

The door opens and one of the many men in the entourage pokes his head inside. "Sorry for the delay, Your Majesty, but there appears to be a problem at the front of the caravan. Perhaps, sir, the Prince could help us deal with the situation?" The man implores the King for Eugene's help.

The King hesitates to send his son-in-law into an unknown situation such as this. He looks over to where Rapunzel has buried her face in Eugene's chest. "I will come." The King doesn't dislike Eugene or wish to see him hurt, even though he does blame him for not having his daughter near him on a daily basis. He feels a fierce protection for both Eugene and Rapunzel and chooses to deal with the trouble, whatever it may be, on his own.

The King quickly strides to the front of the dozen carriages. Before reaching the front, though, he can already hear the angry voices. He hoped the guards were doing their duty to protect them from these intruders.

"Where's Flynn? We demand to see Flynn!" Angry Voice One sneers.

"We know he's here. We have our sources that have informed us and we will see him!" Angry Voice Two chimes in.

"Wouldn't want anything to happen to that pretty pretty princess of his, now would we?" threatens Angry Voice Three.

Reaching the front now, the King marches towards the trio of bandits. "I'm the King. What seems to be the trouble here? I'm sure this can be resolved without anyone involving my daughter."

"We have to see Flynn Rider." Angry Voice Two is a bit more timid with his request this time, eying the tall king and suddenly realizing that the soldiers have begun to surround them on all sides.

The King tilts his heads towards his men, indicating they tighten the perimeter a bit and several rush off to check the status of the princess. "This really isn't a great time right now for our family to be stopping here. Perhaps you could make an appointment and we can see if **Prince Eugene** will have a moment to spare with you later this week." Emphasis clearly laid on the Prince Eugene part. The King wanted these Ruffians to know that Eugene was no longer a thief, no longer Flynn and no longer interested in dealing with their type. He was the Prince and as such deserved their respect.

The three take two steps back. They really do want, no need, to see Flynn. But perhaps they went around it the wrong way. They quietly confer and decide to hold out for talking to Flynn without an audience. At least they know where he is going; he must be headed to the castle. It should be easy enough to infiltrate that place. The guards there used to be lax, perhaps they still are. No need to make a scene and get arrested today. Just make an appointment they don't intend to keep, but give a semblance of listening to reason. Bide their time, yes, indeed.

"All right. We'll, um, make one of those appointments you mentioned." Angry Voice One agrees. "How about Saturday at three?" he suggests.

"That will be fine. I'll be sure to let him know. Thank you for being reasonable. Now if you'll kindly step aside we'd like to continue our journey." The King leaned over to his right hand man, Brummell, and whispered in his ear. "Please have two men follow these 'gentlemen' and be sure they do not come to the castle until the appointed time."

The ruffians turn and run off into the forest, anxious to get back to their current hideout.

"There you are, dear." The Queen scolds as the King re-enters the carriage. "We really must be getting home. Everything okay out there?"

"Yes, my dear. It's just fine. No need to fret, we'll be going again momentarily." The King sits down next to his wife and pats her knee in reassurance_. No need to worry the occupants of the carriage_, he thought to himself. _I will speak to Eugene about this matter soon enough_. But he was concerned. It had been several years since anyone had referred to Eugene as "Flynn Rider". Just thinking the words made him a bit queasy to his stomach. He didn't like who Eugene used to be, but had come to peace with it. However, he despised the reminder of what had been. He only hoped that Eugene hadn't involved himself with these types of people again. If he had….well, the King didn't want to think about what could happen.

"We'll be going again soon, my sweetheart", Eugene whispers to his wife. But that's what she was afraid of – motion. She had just begun to feel a bit better and now the nausea will pick up again.

"I wish Pascal were here." She murmurs softly. "He always did know how to distract me best." A sad smile spread across her face. It had been two years since the passing of Pascal but she still missed him. She thought back to the day he had died.

"Eugene, come quick! Something's not right!" Eugene and Rapunzel had still been living in the castle at that time - newlyweds who didn't know what they wanted out of life.

Eugene raced down the hall with Rapunzel, certain he would find whatever was "wrong" in Rapunzel's world would be something he could easily fix. But what he saw as her went into their room gave him a shock and a bit of a scare. Rapunzel sat on the floor, surrounded by her maids, holding a very still Pascal in her hands. "Eugene. Do something. Why isn't he moving?" Her voice cracked, terrified of the unknown.

Eugene slid to the floor next to his wife and put his arms around her. "Shhh, it's okay, honey. I'm so sorry to have to tell you this" he hesitated, knowing this was her first experience losing someone she loved. Oh, she had been saddened at Mother Gothel's death, but not really. Once she thought about it, she realized that woman had been the cause of all her pain, all her lost time with her parents, and of course, she had murdered Eugene as well. But now to lose Pascal? How could he tell her that her most beloved Pascal was gone forever?

Rapunzel noticed his pause, sniffed her nose and looked up at him. "What is it, Eugene? Do you know what's wrong with him?"

Tears already pricking at his eyes, he sighed "Rapunzel dear, Pascal has….has died. His body is like that because he doesn't have any life left." Eugene choked the words out over his thick tongue.

Sobs shook Rapunzel's body as the reality of his words sunk in. Gone? Pascal dead? But he was all she had left from her previous life. Everything else here had been brand new. Meeting everyone, getting used to everything – so different from the quiet life in the tower with Mother Gothel. But Pascal? He had been her constant. What would she do without him?

"Perhaps, I can heal him with my tears. I brought you back from the dead!" But her tears covered the limp chameleon at this point, almost drowning him and nothing changed. She had lost her magic – first out of her hair and now out of her tears.

For two days Rapunzel sat in their royal room, unable to come out, not wanting any visitors save for Eugene bringing her meals three times a day. On the third day, she dried her tears, stepped into the hallway, squared her shoulders and made it to the breakfast table. The other occupants of the room were surprised to see her, but tried to hide that fact. "You okay, honey?" Eugene rushed to her side and placed a loving hand on her shoulder.

She smiled up at him – a real smile that lit up her entire face. "I'm wonderful, my Love. My grief has passed and I'm ready to live my life."

Rapunzel wonders now if that moment had been the best to make the next decision, but the past is past. It was that day that she told Eugene she wanted them to live away from the castle for a few years. She wanted to enjoy their married life just the two of them. No servants, no parents, no chef – just Rapunzel and Eugene forging along in life, being a "normal" couple.

The carriage rocks back and forth, the steady rhythm lulling Rapunzel to sleep. Ah, sweet sleep.


	5. Hearth and Heart

Eugene strides into the throne room, intent to discuss with the King the happenings of yesterday on the road to Corona. What had the King been hiding from him?

"Your Majesty, if I could have a private word with you."

The King nods his silent agreement and dismisses everyone in the room with just a glance. He stretches as he stands up from his perch on the enormous throne. "Eugene, let's sit by the fireplace."

Eugene follows him over to the edge of the room and settles across from him in a high-backed, yet strangely comfortable chair. "Sir, without trying to disrespect your decisions, I would really appreciate knowing what happened yesterday. I would have been more than happy to take care of whatever the situation was so that you could have been spared."

"Eugene, I had every intention of telling you about that incident. I just haven't had the chance yet. But before I do I just have to ask you one question" the King hesitates, trying to come up with the most diplomatic way of saying this – something that wouldn't offend. "Have you been involved with illegal activity of any kind since you married my daughter?"

The question hangs in the air – the King almost afraid to hear the answer, Eugene a bit offended that the King would think ill of him in that way. But something must have occurred to make him ask that. And the King deserved to know the truth. "Sir, I assure you that I have not been involved with illegal activity. My wife and I do go to the Snuggly Duckling from time to time and enjoy spending time with our friends there. But I made a promise not to go back to my Flynn Rider days and I intend to keep that promise."

The King lets the information sink in a bit. _They still go to that ruffian bar? Not information I really wanted to hear, but at least Eugene seemed to be telling the truth about illegal activity._ "Thank you for telling me. Yesterday, there were three men demanding to see you. They looked like thieves and were quite overbearing. I convinced them to wait a few days and then come as our guests to the castle to have a meeting with you. They will be here Saturday at three. That is, if they stay out of trouble long enough to make it to Saturday."

Eugene can't hide the shock at this information. "How did they know I was in the caravan that day? Who were they? Do you have soldiers tracking them?" The questions pour out fast, not giving time for proper answers.

"Son, don't worry. We won't let them harm Rapunzel. I have several of my best trackers taking care of it. The intelligence I have received back so far has shown that they are shady characters indeed. In fact, they have tracked them to be hiding out in Rapunzel's tower."

"The tower? They're in the tower?" Eugene is surprised. That tower had been rather difficult to find. He always thought someday he and Rapunzel might go back there, but if it had been taken over by thugs there was no way. "So Saturday you say? I appreciate you letting me know"

The King stood to leave but Eugene stopped him with one more question. "Sir, how are we going to make Rapunzel better?"

Deeper in the heart of the castle, someone else was asking themselves the same question. The Queen sits at her desk writing letters of thanks to those who had attended her last gathering before she had to rush off to the cabin. Oh yes, her guests would have understood not receiving a letter, but this gave her something to do. Ever since they arrived home, Rapunzel had finally been sleeping. The Queen could only sit at her bedside staring at her resting daughter for so long before going crazy.

_How will I heal my daughter? Where is the magic now? _The Queen herself had felt that miracle when she drank the special tea made from the flower. She had gone from the brink of death back to fully healthy and able to deliver her beautiful baby girl. _The special powers had transferred to Rapunzel's hair and then somehow to her tears? But now? Her tears no longer worked. If they did Pascal would still be alive and in fact Rapunzel herself would never have been sick. _

_So where is the magic now?_

Rapunzel runs through the forest, deeper and deeper, the darkness covering the sky quicker than she can move. She must make it to the bridge in time. She wants to jump right as the lanterns begin to ascend in celebration of yet another amazing event. What the lanterns are for this time don't matter so much as the fact that she must die as they ascend. It's the only way. She reaches the bridge but has to hide as there are people everywhere. She sees the first lantern and knows it's now or never. She runs as fast as she can towards the edge. Quickly she climbs onto the marbled ledge. She leaps.

A sharp intake of her breath wakes her up from yet another dream. That the lanterns were involved this time was greatly disconcerting. Those lanterns are a special symbol of how she and Eugene came together. She didn't want to die! She couldn't die! What could she do to stop her death or even at this point to get back her sight? She hates this feeling of isolation. Plenty of people surround her whenever she needs or wants them, but yet she's so lonely in this dark world.

Without her sight she can't paint, can't bake, can't read to herself. Candle making is out as is chess and puzzles and darts. What was left? Ventriloquy, she supposed, but since Pascal was gone it was difficult to get excited about it like she used to.

A simple "Yowah" – her childhood word for any kind of hurt – couldn't fix this or even lessen the pain. Such simpler times being a child even if she was stuck in an abusive relationship. She never realized it, never knew that Mother Gothel manipulated and used her. Not until the end.

"Rapunzel, you up for company?" A familiar voice sounds from the doorway. Her husband has come to check on her and now she must smile and put her brave face on.

"Sure, sweetheart. Come on in. Can you help me sit up better? This isn't very comfortable." She faces towards him. "Not trying to complain."

"Of course you aren't. You haven't complained nearly enough in my opinion. If it were me, I'd be complaining all the time. Constantly. You'd never get me to shut up for all the complaining I'd be doing." Eugene's attempts to cheer her up don't bring the desired reaction. Instead, she bursts into tears.

"Fix this, Eugene. Please fix me."


	6. Heart and Soul

Eugene, the King and the Queen meet for dinner Friday night. Rapunzel has begged out of the dinner, not wanting to be in the way. She wants alone time even though all she's had is alone time. It really is quite the production to attempt to keep everyone's spirits light. When she broke down in front of Eugene yesterday she could sense how uncomfortable it was for him. She knows he loves her and wants the best for her, but her pain is his pain. So if she doesn't show her pain…

The Queen starts dinner conversation off on a serious note. "Eugene. Rapunzel needs to have a child."

The room falls silent – the servants placing the food in front of the royal family freeze, wondering if the Queen has forgotten they are there. The King shoots his wife a confused look.

"But she's so sick. Having a child will kill her for sure." Eugene puts his worst fears out there.

"No, you don't understand. I think this is the only way to save her. I've been thinking a lot about this and I think….I think the magic is in you. And you need to give her back her magic. She once saved your life with her tear. I now believe you can save my daughter by impregnating her." The Queen's logic made sense in her mind. No one else in the room seemed to understand, though.

"And what if it doesn't work?"

"If it doesn't work, then at least we did everything we could. And we will have a beautiful baby that will look just like her mother."

Eugene can't contain his anger. For the first time in his life, he shouts at his mother-in-law. "You aren't interested in whether the magic will heal her! All you care about is a baby to continue the royal line! How dare you use your daughter like that?" He throws his napkin on the table as he stands and turns away in disgust. Almost to the door, he whirls around to hurl one more insult at them. "I'm taking her home!"

The King tries to stop him "But what of the 'appointment' scheduled for tomorrow? I really think it's important for you to be here for that."

Eugene is torn. How is it that in two days he has gone from feeling so much closer to the Queen to now feeling his allegiance lay with the King? And this baby magic plan was clearly the Queen's idea only, not the King's. He didn't deserve to be punished for her foolish intentions.

"I will stay. But Sunday morning we will be out of here"

"Please, Eugene." The Queen begs. "Please don't take her away from us again. And please consider this. Talk to Rapunzel about it. But I truly believe it will work!" Her voice cracks and she buries her face in her hands, elbows on the table.

The King works his way around the table to comfort his wife. He doesn't believe it will work – thinks the whole notion of magic is nonsense. He hugs her to himself as she continues to cry. He loves his wife dearly and hates the thought that their precious child will be taken from them yet again. The hurt is almost too much to bear.

Eugene joins his wife in bed. He spent the last two hours walking round and round the castle contemplating his next step. He wants to tell his wife about her mother's notion. But what if she agrees with her? There is no way this plan has any merit….or does it? The indecision is making him crazy - time to sleep on it.

Rapunzel stirs slightly when she feels her husband pull her close into his embrace. He kisses her hair softly, sweetly murmuring, "Oh my love"

"Eugene, I had…I had an idea today." Rapunzel's voice shakes as she tries to get the words out. "Please hear me out before you say anything."

Eugene agrees quietly, wondering what she had thought of this time. She was known for her plans, her dreams, her schemes. And he usually followed along. Whatever new thing she wanted to try now he was sure he would go along with it. He wasn't in the habit of telling his wife no and her being sick added a whole new level to his desire to please her.

"So, think about this. The drop of sun fell to grow the flower. The flower made the tea that saved my mother's life and my own life. I then had magic hair that glowed when I sang as well as healed and kept Mother Gothel young." She paused at this point, wondering why she still insisted on calling her 'Mother Gothel'. "So then my tear healed you but as we both know that doesn't work anymore. So I was thinking you now have the magic. It's in you. And you need to give it back to me because I really don't want to be blind anymore. I want to be able to get out of this bed and walk without falling. I want to wake up without headaches. I want to paint again. I want…I want to get better. And to get better I really think I have to get pregnant." There! The words were out. She heaves a sigh of relief.

"Rapunzel, have you been talking to your mother?"

_This is his response to my request? _She wonders. "No, why?"

"This is the same idea she pitched to me at dinner. This idea is the reason I've been out in the cold walking around for two hours! I just can't seem to get over this feeling that instead of healing you it will kill you. I don't want you to die. I love you too much to lose you."

Rapunzel's grin widens across her face. If her mom had the same idea, it must be right! She knows that he will agree to this. He first has to get all his objections out of the way, but he will agree. She settles down in his arms and chooses not to respond. They can discuss it in the morning, for the moment she will let him mull over her words as they drift off to sleep.

By Saturday morning Eugene has calmed down and agrees to abandon his plan to leave on Sunday. What he doesn't share with his wife's parents at breakfast is the fact that he didn't even tell her about his plan to leave. He also doesn't share that Rapunzel had the very same idea as the Queen. They take his apology well and nothing more is mentioned of it.

"Eugene, I forgot to mention. Last night the ruffians from the forest were brought in. Seems they had been terrorizing a small group of citizens in the forest – forcing them to provide food and clothing for their gang. We caught them threatening a family so the soldiers figured that was enough to arrest them on and brought them in. I would appreciate it if you would come with me after we finish here to talk with them." The King finishes the last bite of his eggs and picks up his toast after finishing his request.

"Of course, Sir. I'd be happy to help." Eugene's curiosity trumped any other feeling at that moment. He knew he should feel badly for the family in the forest, feel anger towards these outlaws, even feel fear for his wife's safety – but no, he was just curious as to what they could have possibly wanted from him and who they were.

The Queen excuses herself from the table "I believe I'll go check in on Rapunzel now, see if she's up for breakfast and some reading. I'll keep her company today, Eugene, so you can focus on the task at hand." She bends down to kiss her husband softly on the cheek, then quickly walks out of the breakfast room.

Rapunzel looks at the pillow in her hand, studies it. This decorative pillow had been her mother's first attempt at needlepoint when she was a young girl. The soft edges showed its years. This pillow had been a gift from the Queen to Rapunzel at her wedding – a special heirloom to be passed down through the years. But today, this pillow would pull her out of her prison and into a new world – hopefully a better place. Rapunzel places the pillow across her own face, holding it as tight as she can. Just a few more seconds, she hoped. A few more seconds and it will all be over. Darkness.

Rapunzel sucks in her breath as she once again wakes up from yet another terrifying dream. A knock at the door draws her attention, but she can't seem to even get the words 'Who is it?' out of her throat and into the air. Instead she just waits.

"Rapunzel, darling, are you ready to eat?"

The walk into the damp dungeon brings Eugene's thoughts back to several years ago when he was a prisoner here. He had been afraid for his life, but more so afraid for Rapunzel's life. And now, down here again, he felt that fear for his wife well up in his heart. But rather than feeling threatened by who in the outside world could hurt her, he was afraid of the inside world – her own body – turning on her and killing her.

"Rider. Finally!" Angry Voice One cries out from his cell. Across the hall, he can see two other men peering at him from their own cells.

"Hello, Marten. Long time no see. But my name is no longer Rider." Eugene doesn't offer his name – doesn't want this man to know it, but he also is tired of being called Rider. That's not who he is anymore.

The King steps back and watches the interaction. _So he does know these men. But how? And what do they want?_

Eugene turns to the other men. "Lunk, Artie, you been causing trouble, I hear?"

"Aww, Rider, we ain't done nothin'. They blamin' us for stuff we ain't did!" Lunk explains nothing, just shifts the blame. Same old Lunk.

Artie jumps in "Flynn, you've got to help us. We need to talk in private. Not where these people can hear us." He motions towards the guards. "Get them out of here. This is between me and you."

Eugene turns towards the King "How about giving us a minute, Sir? They're locked up and not going anywhere. They can't hurt me. Just let me see what they want. They obviously aren't going to talk in front of you or the guards."

The King agrees and ushers the others out the door at the end of the hallway.

"Okay guys, it's just us. What's going on?"

"Well first of all, you gotta get us out of here! You know us, we don't hurt anyone. Everything we do is mostly legal. And we don't hurt anyone!" Marten adamantly declares.

"Marten, just because you say you don't hurt anyone doesn't mean you don't threaten them. You can't tell someone you're going to hurt them, show them the knife you plan on using to hurt them and still walk away clean and clear. That's a crime."

"It is?" Lunk is truly shocked. He always figured that as long as no one really got hurt they weren't doing anything wrong.

"But anyway, Flynn, you gotta help us! We know you have that key. And we want it. We are prepared to cut you in on the deal. You don't have to lift a finger, other than getting us out and giving us the key, that is."

"Artie, I don't have the key." Eugene hisses then tries to settle down and explain calmly. "I got rid of that key a long time ago. Don't you remember? You and I had to trade the key in that deal 7 years ago for safe passage from Florin to Guilder. The Dread Pirate Roberts took us aboard his ship and delivered us, but in exchange we had to turn over that key – the one to the secret passage. If you need that key, you're going to have to barter with him for it."

Marten paused, considering what Flynn said. "Is this true? Artie, you assured me that Flynn had the key! We have been working here in Corona for a year based on the fact that we needed to find Flynn and the key! How could you have forgotten that?"

"Oh yeah. We did give that pirate dude that key. Huh. Well, what do you know? Guess we've got to head back to Guilder." Artie doesn't seem to feel remorse at his forgetful mistake.

Lunk smashes his face against the bars and yells "Artie! When we get outa here, I'm a gonna get you good for this!"

"Marten, Lunk, Artie – glad we could clear this up. Let's not meet like this ever again. Not good to see you again. Stay away from this castle and away from my family."

Eugene turns on his heels and marches off. He realizes with a start that his posture has much improved and he's starting to walk like a Royal. Funny how that happens. From thief to Prince Consort – who would have thought?


	7. New Heart

Nine months later, Rapunzel lies awake on her bed, sweating, feeling so old, so tired. Eugene sits in a chair that has been pulled close to the giant bed and holds her hand, soothing her best he can. Dr. Parkston has warned them that it was getting close to the end and Eugene intended on spending every possible second with his wife. He would not leave her side for anything.

"Water" Rapunzel manages to croak out the request.

Gretchen rushes to get fresh water for the princess and hands the glass to Eugene. He lifts it to his wife's lips, assisting her in sipping at the cool liquid. Rapunzel sighs and leans back against the stack of pillows against her back.

"It hurts, Eugene. So bad. I think it's time. Is my mother close by? Can you have her come?" Rapunzel manages to choke the words out amidst gasping through the pain.

"Of course, love. Gretchen will fetch her. And the doctor." He set the glass aside and motioned for Gretchen to do his bidding. "Rapunzel, would you care for a backrub? Let me sit behind you and help ease the pain a bit."

"Oh sweetheart, that would be lovely."

Eugene scooches her forward in the bed a bit and arranges himself behind her. His hands have become experts over the last few months at the art of massaging just the right spots to relieve the tension in her back. Peacefulness falls over the both of them as they began to reminisce about that day 7 months ago when everything changed forever.

"Eugene, remember the day I told you about the baby?" Rapunzel smiles at the memory. "You were so scared, but excited. You aren't very good at hiding emotions from me even if I can no longer see your face."

"I remember, Peach. I remember. You were thrilled but also disappointed, I could tell. You so wanted that pregnancy to heal you and yet there you were two months pregnant and still sick. We were all disappointed. But a baby is always exciting news, especially a royal baby. You still okay with this whole thing? Having this baby even though you now know she or he isn't the miracle you hoped for?"

"I'm wonderful. This baby is my gift to you and my parents." She places his hands on her swollen abdomen. "I would love to watch this wee one grow up, but knowing that she will be here with you, with my parents? That means so much to me. Promise me you'll never take her away from this castle. This is her home and it would kill my parents for her to be taken away like I was. They must have the opportunity to watch her grow, influence her life. Please, Eugene."

"I promise." Eugene could no longer hold back the tears. "And when I promise something, I never ever break that promise. Ever." He hugged her tight. "I love you, my Peach."

"Rapunzel, darling, tell me how the pain feels." The Queen rushes into the room, not even pausing for formalities like hello, how are you. "Is it tightening pain that is increasing in frequency and duration?"

"Yes, how did you know?"

"Because it may have been 24 years next week but I still remember exactly how it felt." The Queen sits down beside her daughter and smoothes back her hair. "Darling, just breathe, you're doing great. And it's getting so close to time."

Dr. Parkston approaches Rapunzel's other side and takes her pulse. He then sets his hands on her stomach, palpating to feel the position of the baby. "Everything seems to be going just fine, Rapunzel. I don't anticipate that your brain growth will cause you any troubles during the delivery. But just to be sure, I'm going to stay in here with you the entire rest of the time.

Four hours later, everyone in the room is weary, but none more than Rapunzel. Contraction of contraction gripped her body, causing the headache to increase in intensity. Nothing could be done for her pain. They spoke in hushed tones, attempting to keep her as comfortable as possible.

"Sweetheart, it hurts!" Rapunzel cries out as yet another pain hits.

"Squeeze my hand, tight as you want."

She squeezes through it and pants "I can't believe you did this to me! I hate you for putting me through this!"

Eugene's eyes widen, shocked at the vile words spilling from wife's lips. She has never spoken to him this way before.

"Oh Eugene, don't fret." The Queen reassures him with a small chuckle. "that's just the pains talking. I remember saying all sorts of things to my husband in the throes of labor. Don't take anything she says to heart. She doesn't mean any of it."

Relief washes over the soon-to-be-father. "What can I do for you, my love? Name anything and I'll do it."

"Oh, I'd really love some of that chocolate pudding from yesterday. Could you please go down the kitchen and get it for me? Don't send Gretchen. You go get it yourself." Her demands are simple and easy to read. He could see through them and recognize that she wanted him out of there for a few minutes. Since she probably just wanted some time alone with her mother, he acquiesced.

Rapunzel waits a minute and then whispers "Is he gone, Mum? Are we alone?"

The doctor and Gretchen step out in the hallway and then the Queen assures Rapunzel of their privacy.

"Mum, I made Eugene promise he wouldn't take this baby away from the castle. I want this child raised here with you and Father to help to guide and raise her. Is this okay? Because this means that he has to be here, too. And I know that you love him, but if you think you'll get tired of having him around, tell me now. Because as much as I want this little one to grow up here in the palace, I want her to have her father more."

"Oh Rapunzel, why are you even asking these things? You're going to be fine! Just wait and see. No matter that this didn't work, something else will. Don't lose hope yet, my dear." The Queen's tears flow freely, knowing that Rapunzel can't see the fear and hurt on her face.

"Mum, just tell me. I want to get all of this worked out…just in case." Rapunzel reaches out, trying to find her mother to hug. The Queen draws her into the circle of her arms, holding her close, watering each other's hair with their waterworks.

"That sounds perfect, Rapunzel. We will never tire of Eugene or our grandchild. He will always be family and welcome in this home no matter what."

A sharp knock on the door brings them back to the present and what is happening. "Rapunzel, it's your father, may I come in?"

Rapunzel's mother quickly rearranges Rapunzel back against the bed, checking to be sure she is decent and then rushes to the door to let her husband in. She quickly places a finger on his lips to keep his question over her tears to himself.

"Father, you're here! Mum said you probably wouldn't make it home from your trip in time. I want you to be close for when the time comes. I want, I want you to see the baby right after she comes."

"Don't you mean right after he comes?" her father teases, a long-standing joke between the two of them over whether the baby would be a boy or a girl. Each insisted they knew. "And I came as soon as word reached me. I rushed home as quickly as I could. It felt as though your horse had wings." The King had taken to using Maximus on these trips, wanting to keep the horse active and useful.

"I'm so glad you're here. But I think it's close to the end now so you probably should go. But will you stay close? In the hallway? I want you close."

The King bends down and places a small kiss on her forehead. "Of course, my daughter. Of course."

The King slips out and Eugene, the doctor and Gretchen slip back in. Eugene immediately goes to his wife and sits beside her on the bed. "Here's your pudding, Rapunzel. Would you like a bite now?"

She shakes her head no. A pain has come, the worst one yet and she is concentrating on her breath. The room goes still, everyone worried for her health. Eugene helps Rapunzel lay back and prepare for giving birth. Everyone is silent as Rapunzel works harder than she has in her entire life.

In the hallway the King notes the silence. He occasionally hears "Push, push!" and then "Waaaaaaa".

The cry breaks the silence and everyone rejoices. The King lets out the breath he didn't even realize he had been holding as he collapses against the doorway.

Inside the room, the doctor is too busy cleaning the baby and getting her wrapped to notice what Eugene notices. Rapunzel's eyes focus on the small bundle and a smile creeps across her face. She sees her daughter, she can see! "Eugene!" She cries out.

"Oh my Rapunzel, you're healed! You can see her!" Eugene's words bring everyone to a halt. The doctor rushes over and sets the newborn in Rapunzel's waiting arms and stares into her face.

"Rapunzel, you're seeing? For how long? And what about your head? How does it feel?" Dr. Parkston checks her over. How is this possible, he wonders?

"I could see her as soon as you held her up. I could saw all her hair first. Wait, she has blond hair?" Rapunzel laughs. "My head doesn't hurt at all. Oh Eugene, she is my little miracle baby!"

The King has been let in at this point and he and the Queen surround the new family. "It worked. It really worked." The King is shocked, excited, in awe.

"Of course it worked!" The Queen laughs, "I just knew it would!"

Rapunzel and Eugene smile down at their little blue-eyed baby, her long blonde hair spilling out of the blanket she's wrapped in. Rapunzel picks up her hair and begins to sing:

Flower gleam and glow

Let your power shine

Make the clock reverse

Bring back what once was mine

What once was mine

The glowing hair causes everyone in the room to gasp in amazement and delight. The King and Queen had never seen Rapunzel's hair light up so this is a new experience for them. The magic has been found.

Eugene and Rapunzel stand on the balcony overlooking the Kingdom of Corona, the rest of the Royal Family standing behind them. Rapunzel holds the sleeping baby tighter to her chest. Karishma's first lantern ceremony falls on Rapunzel's 24th birthday, a double celebration. Eugene and Rapunzel each grab a side of the lantern with the insignia of Corona emblazoned across the side. They lift it up together letting it fly, smiling into each other's eyes. Thousands of lanterns from all over the countryside float towards the sky in honor of not only the birth of the new princess, but also of Princess Rapunzel's miracle healing. In that one moment, everything is perfect.

"Eugene, let's take a vacation!"

**The End**


End file.
